365 Days
by PeriwinkleBuns
Summary: He stood over him, slowly inching away. He felt sick. Time seemed to stop and everything moved in slow motion as he let out a pained scream. 2DxMURDOC. Rated M for Sex, alcohol, drugs and death. Based off a fan art. Please don't hate, first fan fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic in a very long time. It will be a mixture of sex, drugs, angst and drama but there will also be nice moments with romance and all that good stuff. It will be 2D and Murdoc so please don't read if you don't like. Otherwise... enjoy...

I do not own Gorillaz

**_Warning [will vary with each chapter]:_** Death

* * *

**Prologue**

He stood over him, slowly inching away. He felt sick. Time seemed to stop and everything moved in slow motion as he let out a pained scream. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to turn and run but his body wouldn't move. The echoing bang was still ringing in his ears making his head throb. Fuck that damn hangover. How could he be so stupid? He knew better than to leave things like that lying around for the dullard to find. He'd been drinking too much and he had said horrible things to him. A terrible feeling washed over him. A mixture of sadness and guilt but soon all replaced by anger.

He reached out and took the cold hand in his own, checking for a pulse. Nothing. He squeezed the thin hand, holding it tightly. What a fool he was. What a fool they both were. They should have stopped everything before it even started. None of this would have happened. He leaned down and pressed his lips on the younger man's cold, pink lips. Tears escaped his mismatched eyes and dripped down onto the singer's face.

A loud thud brought Murdoc back to reality. He raised his head and turned to find the source of the noise. The handgun had fallen off the bed and landed on the ground by Murdoc's feet. The bassist let out a low growl and turned to 2D again.

The blue-haired singer had a small smile on his face, looking paler than ever, with a trail of blood dripping down his face from the wound on his forehead. He looked peaceful. He looked happy. Of course he did; he was gone.

"Yew're a fuckin' idiot, d' yew know that, faceache?" He said, his voice sounding hoarse. "Look whatcha gone on 'n did." His green fingers genly caresses the singer's cheek then traced the bullet hole between his eyes. "Yer bed's stained wit' yer fuckin' blood, dullard. I told yew to keep away. I warned yew not to touch it. I warned yew... I warned yew!"

Murdoc's vision became blurry as more tears gathered up in his eyes. "I WARNED YEW!" He shouted then quickly grabbed the gun from the floor and placed the end in his mouth. "...warned..."

The Satanist pulled the trigger but received only a small click from the gun. 2D had used up the last bullet.

"I-I hate yew.." Murdoc sobbed, pulling the gun out of his mouth. "I fuckin' hate yew Stuart..!"

* * *

_Please R&R! I really wish to hear from you all!_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** so I tried hard to finish chapter one quickly just to let you guys a small taste of what this story is gonna look like. I hope I didn't confuse many people and my writing seems ok. I tried to read back in case there were any typos but I am writing this in my phone so please don't get too angry ;-;

Also. Sorry if this chapter seems short. They will be longer I promise!

**_Warning_:** none

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oi Muds!"

Murdoc slowly opened his eyes and looked around in the dark room. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand that read 2:36 a.m. He let out a low groans and closed his eyes again hoping the other would shut up.

"Muds, yew awake?" this time it was louder and a hand grabbed onto the bassist's shoulder and shook him.

Murdoc growled and opened his eyes once more. He looked up at the hovering figure over him of the blue-haired singer. The room was dark but the moon was shinning in through the window, outlining the singer's imperfect features.

"I am now, faceache." Murdoc said grumpily then sat up. "Wot the fuck do yew want at two in the fuckin' morning?"

2D bit his lip and shifted where he sat, feeling uncomfortable now that Murdoc was awake and most likely angry.

"Well, um..." The singer began.

2D had been laying down, curled up against the demon, face buried in the other's chest. He felt happy. He couldn't stop smiling after the passionate night the two shared just hours earlier, even though Murdoc was partly drunk, but he couldn't shake off this feeling in his chest. He lay awake for a couple hours just listening to Murdoc's loud snores, thinking.

The two had been together for quite some time now and 2D couldn't be happier. To make it better, even their bandmates knew. Noodle had been taken aback but was happy to hear how happy 2D was and the fact that Murdoc wasn't going to be beating the singer so much anymore. Russel was somewhat shocked and at first seemed disgusted but he loved his bandmates; they were his family. He was fine with them as a couple as long as they didn't show much affection around him.

"Um.." 2D stuttered again.

"For Satan's sake.." Murdoc growled. While 2D gathered his thoughts, the bassist had lit a fag and was impatiently taking long drags. He hated how slow the singer could be sometimes. He didn't hesitate on waking him, why the hell was he taking so long answering a simple question?

"Spit it out, faceache!" Murdoc spat, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"R-Right.." 2D muttered. "W-Well.. We've b-been togetha for about six months n-now, right?"

Murdoc nodded in agreement. It surprised him that it had been this long. He half expected himself to go bananas after not shagging a bird for so long but he'd stayed loyal to 2D. Before it was just a quick shag between mates but now, Murdoc had to admit, everything was much more serious.

He looked over at the nervous singer who seemed to be struggling.

"And?" he urged him.

"E-Er—... And well," 2D looked down at his fingers and messed with them, trying to calm his nerves. "I want to say..t'at I.. Well even though yew beat me. And even though yew 'urt me wiff cruel words and insult me every chance yew get..uhn.. I know yew care about me. I know t'at's jus the way yew express yerself."

Murdoc put the fag down and turned his complete attention to the singer. He felt he was swimming in dangerous waters now.

"A-And even though yew choke me every time we 'ave sex..I know yew don't wanna kill me. I kinda like it but.." He snorted softly with a small chuckle. "..but in the end I know yew care..."

"Wut are yew getting at, 2D?" Murdoc asked loudly. He felt his heart starting to beat faster. He couldn't tell whether he was nervous about what he thought the singer would say or just becoming frustrated he was taking so long.

"Murdoc.." 2D said softly. "I love yew. I really do.." A small smile spread across his pink, pale lips as he turned to look at the other.

Murdoc almost choked on his spit and coughed hard. He turned away from 2D and gasped trying to regain himself. Once he'd calmed down he turned to the blue-haired male again.

"N-No yew don't.." Murdoc said quickly.

"Huh? Wut do yew mean I don't?" 2D said raising his voice angrily. "'Course I do! I know I do.." The last words came out as a whisper, sounding unsure.

Murdoc rested his back against the headboard and took a long drag. He had been afraid of this but he knew it was coming, just not this soon. He didn't want 2D getting too attached to him but it seemed it was much too late now. He exhaled the poison air with a sigh then looked at 2D.

"Yew know I don't feel the same, pet." he said simply.

2D held his breath for a few moments then gave a short nod.

"I knew yew wouldn't..but t'at's somefhink else I want to address.." he said softly, calmer and more sure. "Do yew fhink we'll make it to a year, Muds?"

"No." Murdoc said much too quickly.

"O-Oh.." there was pain the singer's broken voice. "Well.. I fhink we might."

"Since when do yew think?" Murdoc said chuckling. Why was he being so mean all of a sudden? Perhaps he was trying to push away the singer.

It wasn't working.

"I fhink about us all the time, Muds!" 2D said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I fhink we will last t'at long and maybe even longer!"

Murdoc snorted loudly an took another drag.

"So..If we do last t'at long..could I ask sumfink of yew?" 2D said shyly.

Murdoc hesitated but his curiosity got the better of him. "Wut do yew want, dullard?"

"Could yew, as an anniversary gift, kind of.." he giggled at the word, his cheeks turning pink. "Could yew tell me yew love me too?"

Murdoc felt his heart skip a bit and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from making a sound. He'd never said 'I love you' to anyone. Not even his family. The only love Murdoc could think of was him saying he loved his bass 'El Diablo' but that was about it.

"Yew don't 'ave to give me an answer right away, Muds.." 2D said sadly. "I can wait. Yew 'ave six months to fhink."

The demon bassist turned to his lover and sighed. He knew 2D enough to say he was on the verge of tears right about now.

"C'mere.." He said, holding out a hand to 2D.

2D slowly took it and Murdoc pulled him onto his lap, straddling his legs.

"Yew're fuckin' stupid, do yew know that?" Murdoc said, sounding exhausted.

2D frowned but nodded his head.

"But.." Murdoc leaned in and placed a small, gentle kiss on Stuart's sweet lips.

He pulled back and smiled at 2D. Murdoc never kissed like that. Ever. He was a hardcore sex god and icon. But he had a soft spot for his singer. He reached up and gently stroked 2D's cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped those darkened eyes.

"I'll think about it." Murdoc said, earning a smile from the younger man and another kiss.

* * *

_Please R&R! I really wish to hear from you all!_


End file.
